What a night
by JasFiction
Summary: The title says it... It's a Christmas smut fest Enjoy


Miranda woke up slowly. She opened her eyes but closed them again quickly. It was unquestionably too bright and too early to be awake. She was still dizzy from all the drinks she had consumed. She'd never experienced a hangover quite like the one she currently had.

Hadn't she stated she would just stay at the Runway Christmas party for just thirty minutes?

She couldn't remember why she hadn't left nor did she care, she simply wanted to sleep again.

Slowly, she drifted back into the land of dreams.

XXXX

Andy groaned. Her head was pounding. Never in her life had she had such a bad hangover. That was quite some party.

She'd never had such fun with her friends than last night. Nigel had been over the top funny and Serena and Emily were just too cute kissing under the mistletoe.

She snuggled against the warm body next to her. Even though they didn't have sex often anymore Nate was a good cuddle buddy. She caressed him and hummed as she drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes shot open. Wait. She wasn't dating Nate anymore. And that body she caressed felt distinctly feminine...

Holy shit!

XXXX

Miranda opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't remember arranging a hotel room. It was a suite, of course, but she couldn't remember it. She realised she recognised the room as belonging to the Waldorf Astoria. She had stayed there often and she remembered what their rooms looked like. And this was one of their penthouse suites.

When she stretched, she felt utterly sore and realised she was very naked. She smiled at how satisfied she was feeling when a naked body pressed against her and started to caress her.

She looked at the gorgeous body pressed against her and when she recognised it was her beautiful ex-assistant, she was surprised.

The younger woman must have understood too since her body went all rigid and she slowly lifted her head to look up into Miranda's sleepy blue eyes. When she saw her former boss, she pulled back as if she had been burned.

XXXX

Slowly, the whole knowledge the night before came back to them and Miranda and Andy looked at each other in shocked silence for a couple of seconds before they both burst into peals of laughter.

Miranda closed her eyes and wiped her tears away with the covers. Getting herself under control, she allowed her hand to caress Andy's hair as she continued to laugh. "I'm so happy Nigel brought you as his plus one." She admitted.

Andy stopped and looked into her eyes with so much love. "Me too. I swear, Miranda, I've never had such great sex than with you. It was phenomenal and I'm hurting in places I didn't know could ache."

"I am the same. I feel utterly satisfied. I have to ask this though. Did we really have sex in the bathroom?" Miranda asked unsure if it was a dream or she actually licked Andy's pussy for a good ten minutes before she climaxed, wailing Miranda's name loudly.

"Oh God, yes. You...oh God...you loved me so well." Andy said blushing.

"You need not to blush, Andrea," Miranda smirked. "Just look at us. We are completely naked and it is obvious we had great sex." She licked her lips. "What did we do after the bathroom encounter, I can't quite remember?"

Andy smirked playing shyly with her the covers. "Well, after we had a couple more drinks with Nigel, Serena and Emily, I called Roy. And in the car, I started to return the favour from the bathroom encounter."

The words were said so cutely that Miranda could only chuckle. "Is that so?" She asked playing dumb. She remembered exactly how good Andy had fucked her in the backseat. She'd had her panting before the privacy screen was even fully in place. Andy had her fingers so deep in the woman and fucked her with so much passion that she soon came quickly and wailed Andy's name while she climaxed.

"Oh, yes" Andy grinned. "That is so. But you were very grateful and you showed me just how much, once we were in the suite." She said, remembering how Miranda had pressed her against the door of the suite as soon as it closed.

"Tell me more," Miranda whispered.

Andy couldn't believe her luck. Lying in bed with the sexiest woman in the world, whispering encouragement so seductively.

When she glanced over, she saw that Miranda was sliding her hands over her body underneath the covers. Andy blushed profusely but happily continued to tell her about their blissful night. Even though she knew they both remembered. But it was fun. Hot, naughty fun and Andy played along.

"You pressed me against the door and we finally were able to kiss without any one disturbing us. And we both poured everything we felt into that kiss. And it was hot. I couldn't stop moaning in your mouth. Your lips are so soft, hot and demanding. I couldn't help but stroke my hands over you, but when I started to undress you, you stopped me and put my hands up, above my head. You whispered in my ear: 'If you want to come, you better leave your hands up there, Andrea.'I mean I was wet before, but the way you say my name made me even wetter. Even thinking about it...mm." Andy closed her eyes and moaned just thinking about the pure sex Miranda oozed when pronouncing her name.

"Don't stop, keep talking. I want to come while hearing your voice." Miranda moaned.

Andy realized what Miranda was doing. Seeing her hand move frantically underneath the covers, she could hear how wet Miranda was and shuddered. "You know, I could keep talking and help you..." Andy offered, letting her hand travel over Miranda.

She had barely touched Miranda's hip when her hand was grabbed and shoved between her legs.

"I know why you were the best assistant back then. Always so efficient. Oh, good, God." Miranda moaned. "Yes, right there." She whimpered when Andy started to circle her clit.

Andy smirked and continued. "So, once you'd made me come all over your fingers, you dropped down on to your knees. And God, seeing you, Miranda Priestly, on your knees, was sexy and hot enough, but when you started to lick, Jesus, my legs almost gave in. I couldn't help but come again. I can't contain myself around you. You make me horny in under a second."

"What then?" Miranda panted breathlessly.

"I slid down the door and into your arms where you caught me and we made out. I tasted myself on your luscious lips and was in seventh heaven. You are such a passionate lover, Miranda. and I think you may have ruined me for anyone else." Andy said dreamily while still pleasuring Miranda and getting her worked up to no end.

"But that reminds me, I didn't get to taste you because we both fell asleep after we got up and came to bed. I mean, we undressed each other and I made you come while you rode my fingers on top of me like a pro, but I didn't get to taste you." Andy pouted pulling her hand away.

Miranda moaned in frustration. "Oh God. Why are you stopping. I am so close." She whined.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will make sure you orgasm again." Andy said, crawling under the covers and between Miranda's legs. "I won't be able to finish my story but I'm sure you won't mind." She said as she started to kiss Miranda's public bone.

"Oh fuck, you tease..." Miranda grabbed the blanket next to her holding on for dear life ad she felt Andy's mouth on her for the first time. "Yes, please…. Yesss." She wailed, bucking her hips as her back arched. Little beads of perspiration formed on her chest and face as she panted wildly.

Andy gave it her all. She moaned into Miranda's pussy and the vibration drove Miranda over the edge.

"Fuck, Ahn-Drey-ahh," Miranda screamed and couldn't help but jerk her hips.

Andy helped her over her high and let Miranda ride out her, what must have been a very intense orgasm. She wiped her mouth and crawled up, next to Miranda who had her arm over her eyes, still panting wildly.

"Are your memories coming back yet?" Andy asked teasingly.

Miranda put her arm down and looked over at Andy. She started to chuckle before she responded. "Slowly, but I guess I need a lot of demonstration. My memory is not the best anymore." She said playing the innocent, shy lover. She even put a finger in her mouth to paint the picture.

"Well, I'm very happy to show you every single thing. Every day for the rest of our lives." Andy said kissing her chest, before moving up to nibble her neck.

Miranda moaned as her desire roared back to life. "Oh, Andrea Sachs. You will be the death of me."

THE END


End file.
